Goku el familiar de zero
by rojaz8262
Summary: Goku es convocado en otra dimencion donde pasara aventuras
**Goku el familiar de Zero**

 **La llegada de Goku**

 **Ubicación: La Tierra**

Han pasado varios años desde que Goku salvo el planeta de los 7 Dragones Malignos. La última batalla fue contra el Dragón más fuerte (Omega Shenron), aun la pelea fue dura, para vencerlo hiso un ultra Genkidama y para crearla tuvo que reunir la energía de todo el universo. Después de que las esferas del Dragón regresarán a la normalidad, Shenglon apareció repentinamente y le pidieron como último deseo pidieron que todo el planeta Tierra fuera restaurado y que los habitantes que habían muerto en la pelea de Súper Numero 17 hasta la aparición de los 7 Dragones Malignos. Luego las Esferas del Dragón se dispersaron en el mundo y se convirtieron en piedra por un buen tiempo, para que no las usen de la misma forma que lo hacían antes ya que esa fue la causa de su nacimiento. Goku permaneció en la Tierra gracias a que el Dragón Eterno le devolvió la vida durante la última batalla y ahora podía vivir tranquilamente con su familia y amigos.

La paz había vuelto en la Tierra y todos los habitantes vivían a sus vidas pacíficas en armonía y prosperidad. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo para la familia Son. Goku ahora vivía solo ya que su esposa Milk había muerto varios meses atrás por una en enfermedad. Aunque la podían curar con las Esferas del dragón, ella se negó porque sabía que ya era tiempo de irse, Goten se había mudado con su nueva esposa Palace a la cuidad.

 **Montaña Paoz**

Durante el paso de los años Goku recuperó algo de su tamaño, ahora se veía como un adolecente de 16 o 17 años. El ya no tenía cola porque ya no la necesitaba para transformarse en súper saiyajin 4, aun de después de todo lo que paso Goku vivía feliz y contento.

Goku iba volando en su nube voladora ya que quería visitar sus amigos en la Corp. Capsula "ya estoy ansioso de a mis amigos después de un buen tiempo que no los veo" se decía el saiyajin muy alegré. El llevaba consigo su báculo sagrado y la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas en una boda café amarrada en su cintura, como recordarlo de su abuelito (las Esferas del Dragón ya habían vuelto anormalidad Goku decidió buscarla) y otra bolsa tenia semillas del ermitaño para aquellos momentos en que necesita recuperarse de los entrenamientos.

En ese momento cerca de donde volaba Goku se percató de que se abrió un portal de color verde en cielo, él se acercó para ver que era esa cosa era.

"¿ _Qué cosa será eso?... párese un portal_ " pensaba en lo que era mientras se acercaba al portal. Intento poner su mano en él y de repente estaba siendo seccionado. "pero que" decía el saiyajin mientras intentaba quitarse de ahí.

Cada intento fue inútil al final fue seccionado por completo, mientras Goku viajaba por el portal se podía escuchar una voz que pertenecía una chica.

"¿ _Qué está pasando?... ¿De quién esa voz_?" se decía Goku en sus pensamientos un poco preocupado por lo que le está pasando.

 **Otra dimensión: Academia de Magia de Tristain**

Una chica muy linda de 16 años de edad, tenía un cabello largo de color rosa, ojos rosas, camisa Blanca de manga lagar con botones zapatos y medias negras y una capi color negro. Esa chica era Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera, era la tercera hija de los Valiera o como sus compañeros la nombran Louise Zero ya que ella nunca pudo hacer un hechizo bien porque todos terminaban en una explosión.

Louise y sus compañeros de clase de segundo año y su profesor Colbert, ahora mismo ellos estaban realizando un ritual sagrado para invocar a su familiar. Porque hoy era de día hacer el ritual para invocar a su familiar.

Un familiar era un tipo guardián o sirviente, este es invocado por medio de un hechizo y es forma un lazo con amo y este lo protege, un familiar podría ser cualquier clase de bestia que se convertirá en el compañero y amigo del mago.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados e impaciente por saber que familiar invocaran. Pero Louise tenía un poco de miedo de que su ritual no funcionara y que la expulsan y dejara en desgracia el nombre de su familia.

"Bien es momento de comenzar con el ritual para invocar a su familiar" decía el profesor Colbert sus alumnos para que se prepararán.

Los estudiantes estaban realizando sus invocaciones uno por uno, el primero en pasar fue Guiche un chico rubio un poco alto.

"mi familiar será la mejor criatura que allá visto en estas tierras" dijo el chico rubio Instando presumir, el conjuro su invocación y de repente de bajo de la tierra salió un topo gigante.

"Mi familiar es un topo" se decía de así mismo deprimido con la cabeza abajo.

Las siguiente fue Motmorency una chica rubia y cabello en forma de taladro ella logro invocar una pequeña rana, después Kirche una mujer de cabello rojo un poco alta y con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollo invoco una salamandra de fuego y Tabitha una chica de pelo azul con lentes, baja de estatura tenía una cara que o mostraba emoción alguna logro invocar a un dragón azul.

Así siguieron los estudiantes esperando su turno para invocar su familiar, algunos recibieron gatos, ratones, serpientes alguna clase de ave, había incluso un ojo flotante como familiar.

"Párese que fueron todos" dijo Colbert pensado que ya habían acabado.

"Aun no profesor todavía falta Luoise que de invocar a su familiar" delo dijo Kirche en una forma juguetona.

Todos empiezan a mirar Louise que estaba escondida detrás de algunos compañeros, el profesor Colbert le indicaba que pasará para hacer su ritual. Ella simplemente empezó a caminar al frente mientras escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros de cómo lo iba a fracasar.

"Estoy seguro que Louise Zero no invocara nada" dijo chico en forma burlona.

"Si de seguro ara otra exposición como siempre "dijo otro chico burlándose también.

Louise caminaba tratando de ignorado los comentaros " _es pero no fallar"_ se decía así misma con tono preocupado.

" _No yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera y sé que puedo lograrlo"_ se decía mentalmente para dar se ánimos. Entonces comento a decir su hechizo

"Espíritu de cualquier parte del universo" lo dijo con gran determinación.

"Qué clase de invocación es esa" dijo Motmorency un poco confundida por la invocación de Louise.

"Bueno pienso que es un poco original" dijo Guiche un poco tono juguetón.

"Escucha me y por favor responde mi llamado" termino su invocación.

Después de que Louise termino su invasión una un explosión que levanto bastante pololo que no se podía ver nada.

El profesor Colbert le pidió a Tabitha que quitará el polvo, el cual ella a sintió e hizo un pequeño hechizo de viento para disipar el polvo. Después de que el poco se fue todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que cerca de Louise un joven de unos 17 años con un cuerpo bien tonificado tenía el pelo alborotado con puntas que apuntaban a todas direcciones, de edad vestía con un gin de color azul pantalones amarillos, una cinta Blanca amarrada en su torso con 2 bolsas pequeñas y un bastón en su espalda.

Louise estaba un poco sorprendida y emocionada de que pudo hacer hechizo antes de explotará. Pero Lugo su emoción se acabó cuando escuchó la risa de sus compañeros.

"Prrrt" se escuchó alguien tratando de contener la risa.

"Louise la Zero invoco a un común" alguien grito

Sus compañeros se burlaban de que de que su familiar sea un común, esto hizo enojar a Louise por darse cuenta que no invoco nada especial.

Goku se despierta un poco aturdido y luego se fija y mira que está sentado sobre el suelo y que está en otro entorno y ve que hay varias personas se percata de dela mayoría son jóvenes.

" _¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?"_ se pregunta Goku mientras mira con Confusión por todos lados el lugar donde despertó.

"Bien hecho Zero se nota que es un familiar digno de ti" decía otro chico burlándose.

"Cá-cállate solo hice un pequeño error" lo dijo con enojo- "profesor Colbert voy hacer la invocación de nuevo" esta vez esperarlo bien.

"N-no! Este es un ritual sagrado, si el fundador te dio a este hombre como tu familiar entonces que así sea, ahora complete el ritual señorita Valliere" Colbert estaba serio.

Louise simplemente avanzó su familiar resignada al ya no poder a ser el ritual de nuevo.

" _Bueno tan siquiera es un común lindo"_ es lo que pesaba Louis un poco sonrojada.

Goku estaba confundido simplemente vio a la chica de pelo rosa que acerca a él.

"Oye ¿quién eres tú?" Goku le pregunto la chia que se acerca.

"Silencio yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera, pentagrama de los cinco elementos bendice a este humilde ser y conviértelo en mi familiar" lo decía mientras se acercaba.

"¿Pero dónde…" no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué fue interrumpido por el beso so que le dio la chica de pelo rosa.

Después de unos momentos se separaron, Louise con la cara poco roja y Goku estaba en shock por lo que le acaba de pasar pero se compone cuando mira que su mano es brillando.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Goku le pregunta mientras siente que su cuerpo arde.

"No te preocupes se te pasará pronto" lo dijo con tono desinteresado.

En ese momento Goku ya se siente mejor y aparecen en palabras en su mano. El profesor Colbert sé que cada intrigado por las runas que apareció en la mano de Goku pero se recuperó y dice a todos que se vayan.

"Bien esos todo no hay más clases ni tampoco mañana así podrán cocer mejor a su familiar" después de decirlo se marchó.

Los estudiantes empezaron a irse.

Goku se levantó miro su mano y vio que tenía algo escrito

"Oye ¿Qué esto es?" le preguntó le pregunto a la chica de pelo rosa.

"Son tus runas mágicas y significa que eres mi familiar" le respondió en un tono autoritario.

"Quieres decir que somos parientes" pregunto incrédulo el saiyajin.

"NO… quiere decir que ahora eres mi guardián y me tienes que proteger… mira te lo explicaré bien cuando lleguemos a mi habitación y así que sígueme" dijo con un tono de enojo pro la incredulidad de su familiar.

El saiyajin solo asintió y se limitó a seguirla, mientras pensaba donde estaba y de por qué no podía sentir el ki de sus amigos.

" _Creo que estoy otra dimensión ya que no siento ningún ki de mis amigos, además estos ki son uno poco alto al de un humano normal en especial en ella"_ pensarán mientras miraba a su alrededor y a la chica de pelo rosa.

"Perdón pero como dijiste que te llamabas" Goku le pregunto de nuevo al recordar su nombre.

"Soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiera" respondió hizo.

"Louise Franco que cosa" dijo un poco confundido.

"Solo dime Louise de acuerdo" dijo suspirando un poco enojado.

"Mucho gusto Louise me presento mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku" lo dijo con su típica son risa de él.

"Goku es un nombre raro pero mucho gusto Goku" dijo un poco alegré- " _al menos es un Plebeyo muy educador además lindo y fuerte"_ pensaba y su cara se puso un poco roja.

Mientras ellos caminaban los de más estudiantes los miraban, algunos chicos se reían de Louis Zero invoco aun común y algunas chicas murmuraban de lo guapo que era su familiar. Louis los escucho y le molesto pero le molesto más sobre lo que las chicas decían de su familiar, aunque Goku no le prestó atención a esto

Un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos dos, Kirche y Tabitha estaban hablando, aunque Kirche solo hablaba y Tabitha solo leía un libro y se limitaba a escucharla.

"no puedo creer que Zero allá podido invocar así familiar aunque solo sea un plebeyo" lo dijo un poco sorprendida por lo que paso "aunque tengo que admitir es un plebeyo muy guapo y mira esos músculos tu qué piensas Tabitha" lo dijo mirando la saiyajin con interés.

Tabitha dejo de leer para mira al familiar de Louis y con testo con "si lindo" pelo dijo sin emoción alguna luego volvió a leer su libró, esto sorprendió a su amiga ya que en realidad no se espera ninguna respuesta ya que sabe que a ella normalmente no le interesa esas cosas.

 **Noche en la habitación de Louis**

Luise le estaba explicando a Goku que ahora era su familiar y tenía que protegerla y que rendirá que hacer todo lo que le diga.

"Pues aun no entiendo bien esto que me estás diciendo" dijo el saiyajin un poco confundido por lo que le dijeron, "ya sé cómo comprender mejor todo esto ben acércate" ella simplemente se acercó.

"¿Q… Qué vas a hacer?" le pregunto un poco nerviosa y un poco roja al tener a Goku tan cerca y su cuerpo bien tonificado.

"No te preocupes no te are nada solo quiero saber algo" el simplemente leído su típica sonrisa y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

Goku cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, él pudo ver todos los recuerdos de la vida de Lo use. Pudo ver cómo ha tenido una vida un poco difícil, por qué la llaman Louise Zero, vio cómo eran las cosas en ese lugar y también supo cuál era su nuevo papel como familiar de Louise, después de unos segundos quitó su mano.

"Ya veo has tenido una vida poco difícil verdad y te llaman Louise Zero porque no has logrado hacer ningún hechizo" le comento mientras la mira y le sonreía.

"¿Cómo lo su piste?" le pregunto sorprendida de que el supera todo eso.

"Por qué lo vi en tu mente" se lo dijo simplemente así sin más.

"Pero nadie ningún mago puede ver los recuerdos de las personas y menos un plebeyo" decía un sorprendida por lo que lee dijo.

"Es una habilidad que aprendí hace muchos años, supe que era un familiar sé que ahora sé que mi misión es protegerte y Louise no te desanimes porque te digan Zero tú no eres un fracaso yo puedo ver que tienes un gran potencial y sé que serás una excelente maga y cual quiera que se meta contigo se las verá con migo, como te dije antes yo te protegeré" lo dijo con tono muy feliz.

Louis no sabía que decir pero luego de esas palabras se empezó a sentir muy feliz y sonrojada por oír que la protegería.

"G… Gracias Goku" fue hacia él y lo brazo y el correspondió, a ella legaliza lágrimas.

"Por nada después de todo soy tu familiar, bueno creó que daré un paseo afuera volveré pronto" le dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la puerta

"Esta bien hasta mañana Goku" le dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir.

"Hasta mañana Louise" se despidió y cerró la puerta.

 **Biblioteca de la academia**

El profesor Colbert investigaba sobres las runas que aparecieron en la mano de Goku.

"Aquí esta Gandalfr: es un tipo legendario de familiares, el único que se conoce es familiar de este tipo es el del legendario fundador Brimir. Se destaca por ser el único tipo de familiar de Void magos. Misiones de combate principal de un Gandalfr es proteger al mago Vacío como él o ella echan lentamente magia Vacío.

"Baya interesante necesitó informárselo a el director Osmond sobre esto" se decía con tono de intriga.

 **Pasillos de la academia**

El saiyajin caminaba tranquilamente cuñado se topó con dos jóvenes que platicaban, uno era Guiche y la chica dos años menor que de cabello castaño largo una capa café y una canasta en sus manos.

"En serio me gustaría probar lo que tu cocina" lo dijo Guiche con tono romántico.

"De verdad Guiche por que mañana te podría cocinar un soufflé" lo dijo en tono emocionada.

"De verdad Katie yo jamás me atrevería a mentirles a esos bellos ojos tuyos" le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos.

"haaay Guiche" le decía en un suspiro de enamorada.

Los dos se miraron fijamente has que contaron que había otra persona que pasaba junto a ellos.

"Hola" saludo Goku con su sonrisa Son.

"Hola" dijeron los dos al unísono

"Tú eres el familiar de Louise" le pregunto el chico rubio.

"Los de primero también estuvimos hablando sobre eso" hablo la chica castaña.

"Si soy yo mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku" se los dijo aun sonriendo.

"Eres irrespetuoso al presentarse así a un noble pero igual un gusto yo soy Guiche de Grammot" lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

"Yo soy Katie, ¿qué haces por aquí?" le pregunto un poco curiosa.

"Mucho gusto, yo solo voy a dar un paseó aquí afuera bueno adiós" se despidió volvia a caminar.

"Adiós" dijeron al unísono.

" _Vaya es bastante apuesto y además se ve muy fuerte"_ pensaba la castaña poniendo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

 **Fuente de la academia**

Kirche y otro joven un poco mayor que ella de cabello café y piel morena, parecían estar en una especie de cita sentados en la fuente.

"Es un sueño el por estar contigo esta noche Kirche" decía el chico moreno

"Hay que hermoso Marco" decía la pelirroja mientras poni so cabeza en su hombre.

Luego miraron que un chico pasaba cerca ellos que caminaba tranquilamente.

"Y ese chico quien es" pregunto curioso Marco.

"Es el familiar de Louise pero que estará haciendo" también

"Ese es el familiar que invocó Louise Zero había oído que convocó aun plebeyo, bueno que se podía esperar de ella" dijo con un tono burlon.

Kirche simplemente asintió.

"A _un así es apuesto tendré que habrá con él y hacer que caiga bajo mis encantos_ " se dijo mentalmente mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara.

 **El patio afuera de las instalaciones**

Goku estaba caminando por las instalaciones admiraba el paisaje y no toco que ese mundo tenía dos lunas, las más grande era azul y la más pequeña era roja.

" _Qué raro en este mundo hay dos lunas_ " él lo que pensaba el saiyajin.

Se guía caminado hasta que sintió un ki que se acercánba a él. Voltio la mirada en donde sintió el ki y vio que era chica hermosa de piel blanca de cabello negros, ojos azules y vestía un traje de sirvienta.

"Hola disculpa por mi intromisión pero tú eres el familiar de señorita Louise" decía la chica un poco apenada.

"si soy yo mi nombre es Goku" le respondí amablemente.

"¿Goku? Es un nombre extraño" dijo extraña por el nombre

"si ya me han dicho eso" dijo poniendo su mano d tras de la cabeza y soltando una risita.

"Pues mucho gusto Goku, mi nombre es Siesta" dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"Mucho gusto Siesta" tambien hizo una reverencia "oye y como sabes de mi" pregunto por curiosidad.

"Es que todos estaban hablando del familiar plebeyo que la señorita Louise invoco y se podría decir que eres famoso" lo dijo mientras sonreía.

"ya veo" dejo aclarándose la duda.

Todo estuvo en silencio has que se escuchó un sonido que asustara hasta el hombre más valiente.

 **Grrrrr**.

"¿Qué fue eso?... debe ser algún animal feroz" decía Siesta asustada y abrazando a Goku por el miedo.

"Disculpa, esos fue mi estómago es que no he comido desde que llegue" decía el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

Siesta se sorprende pondré por lo que dijo el saiyajin pero luego mira que lo esta abrazando y se suelta con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

"Lo siento Goku" disculpaba aun con la cara roja.

"No tienes por qué disculparte… pero dime no sabes donde hay comida es que me muero de hambre" lo dijo mientras es agarraba su estómago.

"Si quieres yo te puedo traer un poco de comida si quieres" lo decía alegré la mira la forma de ver del saiyajin.

"En serio muchas gracias" goku le gradería por el favor.

Siesta solo se asintió y se fue por comida. Goku se quedo ha y esperando que regresara, pero luego se sorprendió al oír escuchó una voz familiar.

"Goku… Goku me escuchas" pregunto la voz.

"Eres tu kaiosama… si te pudo escuchar" se puso alegré al oír la voz de su antiguo maestro.

"Si soy muchacho, puedo ver que estas en otra dimensión y que no puedes regresar a casa" lo dijo un poco alegré y triste por la situación de su exdiscípulo.

"Lo sé pero bueno no importa después veré como regresar mientras me quedaré aquí, para ser un lugar interesante y además ahora soy el familiar de los Louis" lo dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kaiosama estaba alegré por la actitud de su exdiscípulo de que aun en una mala situación seguia tan feliz como siempre.

"Bueno Goku sigues como siempre, si ya veo es el guardián de esa joven Louis valiera" decía con tono juguetón- "pero tu familia y tus amigos están preocupados por ti" le dijo para saber que en su mundo lo extrañan.

"Kaiosama hazme el favor de decirles que no se preocupen por mí que estaré bien y que es posible que no vuelva protón y diles que no descuide su entrenamiento nuca se sabe cuándo aparecerá un enemigo" lo dijo con alegría y un poco de tristeza.

"Está bien Goku yo se los hare saber, bueno me tengo ir me costó trabajo encontrarte y además la comunicaciones entre dimensiones es algo difícil por lo cual tardaré un poco en comunicarme contigo" su voz casi no es se escuchaba.

"Adiós Kaiosama" se despido Goku.

"Adiós Goku" Kaiosama también se despido.

Después ya no escuchó la voz de Kaiosama y uno un puño silencio hasta que llego Siesta con una canasta de comida, los dos se fueron asentar por donde estaba una fuente. Siesta esta un poco sorprendida y horrorizada de la forma de comer de Goku, se había comido todo en cuestión de segundos.

"Estuvo delicioso, pero ya no hay más" decía el saiyajin un poco insatisfecho.

Siesta estaba un poco shock por lo que dijo el saiyajin, la comida era bastante sela comió como si nada y aún tenía hambre.

"P... perdón Goku es todo la que había por hoy pero mañana puedo traerte mas" es lo que dijo joven sirvienta de después de recuperarse del shock.

"De acuerdo" decía un Goku desanimado.

"Dime Goku de dónde eres" pregunto curiosa.

"Si te lo dijera no me lo creías pero de todos modos te lo diré, pero tendrá que ser mañana por que ya es tarde" le decía minera bostezaba de cansancio.

"Dien Goku hasta mañana que des canses" se despido

"Que descanses tú también Siesta" igual se despido.

Los dos se iban sus reactivos cuartos.

" _Goku es una persona muy amable y apuesto y fuerte"_ con lo pensó antes de que su cara se pusiera roja.

 **Habitación de luíse**

Goku entro en la habitación y vio que Louise ya estaba dormían, el miro que alado de su cama había una cama de paja con una sábana y él se acostó en ella.

" _Creo que este mundo puede ser interesante"_ fuel el pensamiento del saiyajin "hasta mañana Louise" es el último que dijo Goku antes de quedar dormido.


End file.
